


Blind Warrior

by MrSalvos



Category: Percy - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Champions League, Chaos, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrSalvos/pseuds/MrSalvos
Summary: What was life like before the Hunters were the man-haters they're known as today? What happens to the male that was in the group before Orion changed everything? Takes place during Titans Curse. mostly cannon.





	1. Chapter 1 beginning

Wassup Blind Badass dude, hunter hate I like them but I saw this somewhere else and liked it non-cliche Chaos story  
on Universe 2  
So, I’m Liam, I lived in the hunt from age 5-12 it was pretty good, they weren’t that bad more of independent thinking people, not the man-haters crotch shooters you know of today. Until it happened  
FlashBack 3rd POV:  
Right as I stepped out of my tent I knew it was gonna be a good day the sun was shining the birds were chirping it was beautiful. The hunt was just a woman so I was the only boy but I didn’t mind I just played with the girls around my age. Being so young we didn’t train as hard or with the older ones. I was training/play fighting with my best friend Sasha. I came in a month after her and helped me get adjusted. I stumbled in camp after seeing my dad fighting off a pack off hellhound.  
He was an emissary from Asia and didn’t like being waited on hand and foot. Sasha swung down with her hunting knife as I dodged and slice at here she ducked and kicked my foot out from under me. I crashed on the ground as she got on me laughing. I laughed too, attempting to push her off.  
“What about you two love birds got cleaned up for dinner,” Artemis said ewws echoed out between us. Artemis chuckled and told us to head out we laughed and ran to our separate tents changing until we met up to the rest of our friends playing tag and other games until we were forced into our tents sleeping.  
That was the typical day playing sleeping and eating. As we got older playing was more replaced with talking and when I was 11 Orion came. He was a good person although he gave me the creeps he was kinda like my dad I didn't as he taught me shaving and that shit.  
Except for the birds and the bees I only thought my pee-pee's used for peeing.  
It bothered me when he was around the hunters alone especially Sasha. He got to close and was really touchy, I was never taught about that stuff and had absolutely no idea what was happening. I asked Artemis about it but she was too in love with him to listen. The night Orion raped a hunter was horrible I never knew her well.  
I just knew she was one of the best, that night was also the night Orion gave me the birds and the bee’s talk. So being eleven through hormones I wanted to try well it. I and Sasha decided to sneak out and try it, she was hesitant at first but I managed to convince her because she was sexually assaulted as a child and no penetration thingy. We were allowed to kiss and stuff some older hunters had boyfriends infrequently visited cities and some were dating each other. Rules on that stuff were really loose you just have to remain a maiden.  
So again after the whole rape Orion thing, we were caught kissing Artemis was pretty pissed I turned less into a member and more into a slave everyone with relationships that weren’t lesbian had to cut it off or leave it turned into the man-hating group you know and love today.  
A month after that happened If I wanted to talk to a person it had to be in secret. I and Sasha usually hung out together we were ‘official’ to our friends and everyone else either just knew we were friends or didn’t anyone hung out with me.  
The night was a couple of years after Sasha was officially a member and I was proud of her she stayed at 15. But for me I was miserable, but it was the only family I had. If you could call it that. That night Artemis came home early from a meeting  
FIRST POV: Sasha  
I and Liam were hanging out alone after dark Artemis was at a meeting so she wasn’t gonna be home anytime soon. We were talking I was staring at his Purple eyes they were mysterious and pretty. It just intrigued me he had his arm wrapped around me as I was feeling his warmth. I loved this being loved, having someone to fall back on, I don’t think I’d be able to live on my own. I looked over right now we were laying on the beach I noticed a flash of silver. I quickly shot up to take a look. I saw nothing, "what's wrong?" Liam asked,  
" no- nothing," I said "I just thought I saw something," I finished "we are good everyone's asleep and Artemis still has an hour left," Liam replied "okay, I'll stay,", I said straddling on his lap. We started kissing until he rolled me on my back. I started laughing when he started kissing my neck, we started to get more and more intimate when I saw Artemis  
Liam POV  
I’m so confused 1. I asked if I can put my hand up her shirt she said yes 2. No complaints we’ve done this before we’ve gone farther. Then she screamed pushed me off I looked at her confused then she started babbling sorry and he forced me. I got more confused then I saw Artemis, oh now I understand. 

I hope this is good please review I’m a whore for those. message if you wanna help more I'm also new to this platform so tips with this will be useful and do to other shit updates will be few after Chapter seven


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hunters turn evil because of Orion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just figured out how you do notes,

Chapter 2]

Liam POV  
When I woke up I saw Artemis standing up there with a sinister smile on her face with some other hunt members I recognized Phoebe and Zoe the two newest ones and Atlanta she always hated me in the hunt. They gave me an evil look in their eyes I was tied to a chair k, “So you know why your here?” Artemis asked as she started to heat up one of her knives with a fire,”   
“Ummm, yeah?” I asked stupidly,  
“Good,” she stayed as she handled the fire to Phoebe and she heated up her knife and she sliced it into my shoulder. I felt it melt my flesh and steam came off my skin. I screamed as loud as possible it started to hurt my throat I’m surprised no one woke up even with silencing magic on it. Artemis started to stab me twisting it all I could think about was the pain. I opened my eyes and looked at my shoulder I saw a hole with melted skin slowly running down my shoulder. I had to hold in my barf, I looked over to the hunters with an evil glint in their eyes with sadistic smiles on their faces. Their knives were glowing red and came over “No No No!” I pleaded each one getting louder until I felt the knives cut into my skin. I screamed until I lost my voice but even then I pleaded.   
I thought I’d lose my ability to speak forever. I passed out only to wake up to pain, Artemis tried new methods whipping, pulling my teeth, sticking shit under my fingernails, and pulling them off. You name it she did it, I was in there for days there were only 4-5 different hunters out of 40 something. After the first night, she moved me to a closed-off part of her tent. The second to last night I had a dream there was a dragon I was the size of the caws it was black with tiny white dots gleaming like stars and purple at the end of the scales. The eyes looked normal for a reptile except they were normal and looked like they held the knowledge and power of the universe. “I am Chaos,” a voice said inside my head is it a dragon? “Yes, yes I am”   
“Why?” I asked  
“This is as close you can get to my natural form,” It said  
“Do you have a human form?” I asked the dragon nodded and shrunk down into a beautiful girl with long silky black straight hair going down to the middle of her back. She was really pale and had midnight black eyes and had a tall and slim figure. Chaos was wearing skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with a galaxy on it.  
“Now, honey, I know your life really sucks now you don’t deserve it so we have an offer to you,” She said and then three old ladies popped up they looked hundreds of years old, “ We have a job offer for you if you accept you’ll become extremely powerful and a new life. Deny you stay as you are where you are,” they said  
“What's the job?“ I asked  
“We are the fates but we are too powerful to directly interfere so to make sure everything goes as planned we need a more direct approach and that’ll be you,” one explained, “It'll mostly be running errands and helping demi-gods an assassination every once in a while,” another said “You practically just have to help enforce what's suppose to happen I nodded they turned into giant serpents and flew away without wings and I woke up in the chair. There was a bucket over me slowly dripping water that was driving me crazy. I had words carved in my chest and back burns and cuts scarred my body. My vision was blurry and I couldn’t keep my head up I saw a person walk in and I croaked out a no with all my effort the girl picked up my head to face her to my horror it was Sasha she had a sadistic smirk and evil look in her eyes she picked up a spoon and dug it into my eyes fishing them out out of my last eye I saw another girl walks in she was older I lost sight when she dug out my last eye. I last heard Artemis mutter a curse so I would never see again and they proceeded to burn my sockets.   
I attempted to scream but couldn’t I heard a laugh after this session they left and I was left on a chair with the water and blood. I can't see a thing it was all just nothing I could smell good though Sasha just recently got back from hunting I could smell blood on her bit, not mine. I could hear better there was a bunny running outside the tent a new Hunter just missed the target. "We'll leave him outside tonight he'll just be a burden from now on we gotta get moving," Artemis whispered if that was a real dream save me now I don't have much to lose anyway.   
I just woke up after passing out again my entire body was sore I felt blood everywhere and my entire body was sore felt like I was repeatedly stomped on by a bull but I might as well have been. I tried opening my eyes but remembered I started to cry. How was I supposed to work if I was blind? A person walked in they had a different smell I tried to speak but the past couple days of screaming made my throat dry the gasped I guess I really am that ugly. "It's gonna be okay we are going to take good care of you," she said frantically cutting of the ropes. I groaned she touched my shoulder and u teleported to a new place she laid me down to a bed and I quickly fell back asleep.  
That's it for this chapter review so that it’ll be better quality anything helps


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Hey I'm back there's not gonna be a set schedule but I'm going to try to do once a week hopefully every other day and I'm also gonna ask for e beta-reader or Co-writer female chaos > male Chaos bye  
Liam POV  
I looked around and saw that I was in the same dream room as before It was dark and looked out to infinite everywhere and the floor was undisrupted reflective water. Chaos and the morai stood in front of me as a dragon apparently she likes this form better it's pretty sick talking to dragons though " so you are blind huh?" She asked and nodded sadly "I'm sorry I can allow you to see not just the way you are used to you can, however, feel, smell and hear better than almost everyone you'd only be beaten in hearing by bigger level primordials," she said "trust me this is gonna be better than your sight," she said "now for our blessings," she said four blasts if energy hit me I could suddenly feel the four ways if energy one extremely powerful with three far less but powerful nonetheless.   
I could hear their heartbeats and blood running through their bodies the electric shocks nerves are giving and so on, and smell them Chaos smells like strawberries and fates like old ladies, "you now have enhanced senses except eyesight, basically a superhuman, and change your looks." The morai say simultaneously, "Wait so will I be as strong as Hercules and shit," I asked excited they nodded sadly "no nothing that will put you too far on the radar, you'd probably be able to bench press a cart though," Chaos said the last part excitedly "Okay now it's time to wake up," Chaos said again.   
Ember POV  
I was pretty excited to see the new champion this was the fates first one. Every other Primordial had one Nyx, Tartarus, Gaea, etc. It was the newest one. My only question about him was he's blind, my first mission and I failed I didn't get there fast enough and he was blinded. I honestly wonder if they would keep him because of it. I walked in his room and saw him already standing there he looked terrible his hair was long and badly cut as he did it himself and his body was riddled with burn marks and cuts. Otherwise, from that, he looked like he'd be good looking, “Hey I’m Emberly but call me Ember,” I said, "You feeling alright?" I asked he was in a terrible condition before but she's fine now, "yeah just my senses are getting overwhelmed," he said his head was twitching if I didn't know better I'd think he was having a seizure   
"Yeah I understand when I got them I kept on blasting everything," I said giggling a little we talked for a little while I gave him a tour we were in arena founds it was a large circle with stands on both sides, a small weapons shack in the back, there were dummies two it was fairly large and had a magical border to keep the fight inside shit can get explosive.  
Other than that, there was a lake behind the arena. The house was a mansion, it was long Greek styled it was two floors but got to three in a side with a flat area with a pool in it. "Damn this place is nice," and He said when we were on the roof pool, his hands were in the water feeling the temperature, “Yep,” I said popping the P. “Now it’s time for you to meet the other champions,” I said walking away grabbing his arm with me, “Wait, other champions?” he asked confused, “Yeah did you really think we’re the only ones?” I asked he shook his head “No, just didn’t think about it,” he replied “Every Primordial has a Champion I’m Chaos’s you’re the fates I believe. Erebus. NYX. Pontus, Tartarus just to name a few are all have their own we all stay here as our headquarters but have bases all over the world. This is the most advanced place in a world where magic and science mix. We get our missions when we’re in our dreams most of the time then head out when we wake up.” I Explained  
“Well anyway let's go,” I said We walked down a Spiral Staircase into a bedroom I was bringing him to he was Nekoda he was Tartarus Champion he was in the form of a 29-year-old He trains everyone here he was born in 2523 and was raised on wartorn planet he was a soldier but after dying got picked up by Chronos and recruited. He doesn’t use Traditional weapons like us but has an Enchanted shotgun, but he has a special Kukri he likes once the Primordials found out he wasn’t gonna give it up he was allowed to keep it he's also able to summon any monster. “How are you doing Nekoda?” His voice was deep and raspy “Good,” I answered Liam stepped out into view “You read his file?” he asked, I exhaled, “He’s an ex-hunter Fates champion-” “What's up with his stick thing?” Nekoda interrupted “He’s blind,” I answered Nekoda walked up and tried to punch him in the face Liam dodged and wacked his arm with his stick “ I like that stick on you kid,” he exclaimed chuckling to himself “you should use it more often,” The twenty-nine year old said while sitting down on his bed grabbing dog tags he wore some light metal armor he had brown eyes that maxed his dark skins and was buzzcut he was muscular.   
We left I went to show him the others Chronos's Noah was in the form of an old unlike his Patron really nice guy smartest out of us all, from the farthest in the future picked mansion design its enchanted so no one can see it unless “allowed to” the only problem was he spoke weirdly "the pass will show itself in time," like, what the fuck does that mean.   
I asked if you wanted some mutton or not? Nyx and Erebus were twins Erebus's they are anti-social and never apart from one Erebus's Champion Alfred mainly used with a broad sword while his twin Nissa used a weird sword and dagger combo sometimes sporting a mini crossbow instead of the dagger she's also more in touch with her powers than Alfred. Oceanus and Tethys was Felix and Marzia (fucking named Hemera's Felix couldn't fucking help it wasn't meaning to have so many reference characters in here) Felix used a triton while Marzia used a sword and shield.   
Gaea’s, Niomi was the most innocent of us all like really fucking innocent she barely cusses never gets sexual jokes and surprisingly her and Nekoda like each other and both are too scared to say anything she mostly uses her nature magic but is able to shapeshift into animals and talk to them along with summoning and having them fight for her. There is Hemera and Aether they are best friends like you can't get closer to them without turning into a couple and even then it's hard you can barely see them without each other they sometimes sleep in the same room they are very close but you realize that they're just friends after a day or so. Eros’s champion was agreed to be the best looking he was usually an 18-year-old can change gender but usually, a man he was extremely muscular not like Hercules muscular but like Zac Effron muscles (sometimes Noah snuck us back movies) he was also extremely charming and probably a sociopath every girl. He was slightly below our standards in fighting and uses sword and shield. We later met Ournos’s champion Jake he uses a sword and superpowers in the other, he’s friends with everyone here, “Well that's the tour if you have any questions ask me,” I said he nodded.  
This chapter is finally over


	4. Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may work on chapter notes later this is all prewritten and on other platforms so it'll be weird for a while. and since this is all after I'm not reading while breaking up paragraphs. It will hopefully chapter seven will be better

Chapter three   
Eros's champion is Oliver forgot to name him...  
Liam POV  
I was in the arena training with Nekoda he was swinging a bat at me and I’m supposed to dodge or deflect it. I heard something going through the air towards my face, I ducked and it flew above me brushing my hair, “C’mon you can do better than that,” He said chuckling a little, “try dodging by ear,” I replied diving away from a strike to my stomach. “We aren’t training you to hear strikes,” he replied. My head twitches to another strike two at the same time from the same heartbeat, I sidestepped away and started rampaging me I was dodging all of them then I heard the whistle of an arrow to the back of my head I ducked and my legs were swept from under me I rolled away fr from another strike and arrows kept on being shot at me.   
My hearing was being overloaded I got shot in the arm and hit in the face next to my legs and I was shot in the shoulder. I was on the ground I’m sore and my body ached I felt blood dripping down my arm and I could barely stand on my right leg. I felt a tingling on the back of my head and I instinctively rolled. I stood up and I jumped using my left leg. I was standing on it, I felt it on my face and me matrixed it and did a back handspring.   
Time skip  
I was asleep in the dreamscape (dreamland thing) with mother fates they materialized a bunch of weapons of different kinds but I felt a pull to one, “You are now gonna choose your weapon, of course, you’re gonna learn others but this is gonna be one that you’ll main in. They are enchanted so you’ll feel a pull to it, I’m guessing you're feeling it right now?” They said/asked simultaneously. I nodded in response and walked over towards it. It was a naginata or spear sword. I took it and swung it around, “good choice, now for a second choice,” It changed to now shorter blades, I felt a pull an I walked over it was dual butterfly swords, “Good I see you have a liking to eastern weapons,” Atropos said I gave them an experimental spin and grinned “When you wake they’ll be in your room,” One said I nodded “Now it’s time for your armor,” Clotho said and armor stand showed up with some weirdly warm unbreakable chest plate and bracers, the rest was soft cloth pants, shirt and a cloak remember.   
I’m feeling this shit so I don’t know many details.   
There was a scabbard on the side for my swords and some inside the cloak for throwing knives which I was somehow gonna learn being blind I don’t know how, “alright now it’s time to wake up this stuff is gonna appear in your room,” Clotho said she snapped her fingers and I woke up. I tapped the bedpost twice and they were right there was the metal chest plate and cloke with pants the naginata and butterfly swords. I heard Ember walk in," You have a nice outfit, but mines better," she said, I looked at her in disbelief I went over and knocked on the chest plate, "you hear that?" I asked "that's unbreakable," I said she sighed "and the cloth is unrippable," she replied, "you're not special," she said. I gasped pretending to be hurt she giggled a little,   
“C’mon grab your weapons, Nekoda gotta train you and you have classes with Chronos,” She said I slung my naginata on my back and put my swords horizontal on the back of my belt. I started to walk out and she lead me to Noah’s classroom. He started telling me the history of cultures and important differences, how to be invisible, etc. I asked questions.   
How it works is we take tests every month and since I’m new I just have the ones over what we went over but it piles up with every new topic. Like after this I learn about poisons I have to take cultures and poisons at the same time during the poisons test. I then went to Nekoda, He taught me how to use my weapons I mastered basic stances in both (it's really easy when you get smacked with a stick) and then I had to go eat lunch. After lunch, I had down basic techniques with the Naginata and was working on it with the Butterfly swords. I then hung out with everyone. That was my daily routine for the next 100 years except for times when we got toys to play with.   
After 10 years I was able to get on missions with other people. After 50 years I was able to get my own missions. After 100 years I am able to hold my own against them but usually lose in five minutes, it is currently the Renaissance I was walking through the city more of my favorite time periods so far. Wearing whatever the rich people wore nowadays. I saw Ember walking up, she wore a dress and Corset, “I was looking for you honey,” She said rather loudly and some people started looking at us, “We are gonna miss a play, I heard that new Shakespeare time is mind-blowing,” She said, fuck, “Sorry something popped up at work,” I replied, “Can I come along?" She asked I nodded.  
We walk up to Mansion and I held out an invitation and she did the same. "How'd you get an invitation?" I asked, "mom." She replied and I nodded. We walked in and it was filled with people drinking wine on and servers with silver platters. Ember quickly grabbed one and so did I, "John, how are you doing?" I looked back and saw my friend, Lorenzo, walking towards me, " Good, thank you for inviting me to the party," I replied, "I see your beautiful wife Elizabeth came. How nice of seeing you again," He shook her hand, “Same with you Sir Lorenzo,” Emberly replied, he chuckled, “No need with formalities Elizabeth we are friends here,” he said we went down to the kitchen for a meal, many people were looking at the paintings and sculptors made from renaissance men,   
“The price of wool has been going down a little, due to that we bought some merchants business,” Lorenzo mentioned chuckling, “Dumbass never knew how much cash he had for him,” he said pouring a glass of wine, “ and there's been a slight problem with the Catholics there's been an uprising North of here luckily we haven’t been hit hard but with the printing press it’s unknown how much we’ll be affected,” he said sullenly, “and there have been tales of a Demon from hell apparently destroyed some villages north from here,” He said, “No survivors, the towns were burned down, legends said it is the devil himself,” he said, “Well, name your price, I don’t want much of a demon trouble on my hands,” He said and almost as if he predicted I heard a roar far in the forest, I could tell my Embers stiffening she heard it too, “I wanna know where the apple is,” I said   
“ I don’t know what you're talking about,” Lorenzo said  
“Yeah, you do, you know where are more than capable of dealing with an apple,” I said and he sighed and looked around  
“Check the coliseum it should be there,” he replied,  
“Thank you,” I said   
“So how about a few drinks," I said, I grabbed a glass of wine and started drinking it. My friends followed suit and we started chatting. After an hour or so I and Emberly left, "It's verrry interesting rrright?" Emberly started obviously drunk, "Aat our home people are fucking doing or and fighting yet we are one of them-most powerful people on the planet," She ended and I pondered it for a second, I remember one time Oliver managed to get Nissa I'm bed with him as a challenge to fuck every girl in a week and he Ended up in the med bay for a month because he was beaten up by Alfred so bad. Dude almost died, Niomi took a day-long nap because she had to grow so many supplies to heal and rebuild the mansion.   
Noah could've used his time powers but he and Nekoda decided it would be good training. Needless to say, she was pretty badass after that. Another strange yet funny thing is whenever she and Nekoda are together he's either younger or she's older. Funny seeing a five-year-old son of Tartarus drinking beer and wondering what to talk about that's not torture or war, alternatively a 25-year-old not understand any jokes.   
I chuckled, "yeah, that's funny," I said, "you'd expect, really disciplined group of people, doing nothing but talking and training, not fucking doing drugs and fighting," I laughed a little at that, it's true though we are immortals we get bored and don't have much to lose. We made it to my house pretty nice haven't felt any holes or bugs, "nice house," Emberly said, " thanks," I replied, "You could take the bedroom I'll have the couch," I said, " the bathrooms over there," I said pointing to a hallway with two doors one's bathroom others bedroom, "and the kitchen is right here as you can see," I ended and I could tell she nodded,  
" What if we share the bed?" She asked,  
"It will be very awkward because we are friends," I responded  
“You know you'll like it,” she whispered seductively,  
“MY VIRGIN EYES!” I screeched and she started laughing,  
“Now do you want something to eat?” I asked  
“And no I’m not on the menu,” I announced she groaned and asked for bread which I happily supplied, we ate and went to bed. I woke up to Ember cooking breakfast, “Your up early,” I said she looked over and smiled, “Thought I may repay you for letting me stay at your place,” She said, "anytime," I replied she set the table, "what are we gonna do about that demon?" She asked I shook my head, "I have no idea, the only problem is the hunters, they are here too," I said and she nodded, "we could just start walking north of the mansion we both know it's nearby can't be far," I continued and she nodded, "What would I do about you, you can't fight good enough in the forest, let alone with other people," She said,   
"I'll do fine if we need to we can call back up if you want,” I replied we called up Nikoda and Chronos, they both responded is it’ll be good for experience and told Ember to not let me die. My other jobs had been assassinations and manipulating society/supernatural people pretty much not a lot of fights.  
Naomi said she didn’t want to because it’s too violent. Jake and Oliver were busy, Jake probably was, Oliver was probably fucking someone. We walked towards the mansion wearing our cloaks with weapons unnoticeable even though she just has a staff disguised as a walking stick. We walked passed Lenzo's house and started walking towards the noise we heard after Emberly ran off somewhere but I stayed in the area something smelled weirdly familiar about this area,   
"Hey I found something," Emberly yelled in my direction. I ran over to here trying not to trip, There were fallen trees creating a small pathway towards the town we came from, I also knew what the smell was. Meanwhile, Emberly started to run off. I quickly followed her not wanting the other people getting there before us. I started hearing trees getting knocked down and a giant grunting, we are getting closer, after a while I started to hear tiny footsteps, the hunters, let's just hope we beat them to the demon.  
After a while, the Demon's footsteps got louder, but the hunters are faster. I heard a bowstring get pulled, "oh shit" I muttered and started running faster I pulled out my spear sword thingy and started sprinting being careful not to trip. I started to hear the girls screaming I got closer. Emberly realizing what's happening was ahead in front of me on the floor. The screaming got louder, almost there, I started to hear Artemis's breathing, Lightly tapped on a metal thing on my belt. 40 girls including Artemis fifteen down ten were guarding them another ten were shooting arrows and five including Artemis were fighting his hand to hand. I got closer five of them were dead one almost dead.  
I was getting close, tap, Emberly created steps for me I ran at them one two three was leaning toward about to swipe at the girls, I went sideways and spinned around. I landed sideways rolling sideways swiping my Naginata on the upper part of his back creating a long cut that he was sure to remember.   
I landed rolling he was fifteen feet tall give or take HUGE muscles and he currently has a boner, "WOO THERE YOU GO LEE LEE YOU GOT HIM!!" Emberly cheered and did a high kick, dumbass, I thought demon did look at her and his blood started rushing more. I changed and he looked at me. He swung his sword at me, and I slid under it keeping momentum. I ran at his leg and cut down his thigh but didn't hit the artery as I hoped. He went for a slap I tried rolling out of the way but slipped on a rock. He kicked me and I landed against a tree and my head started ringing, "bet that hurt," Emberly announced I just flipped her off and got back up. His skin was tougher than expected, "GET OUT OF HERE I GOT THIS!!" I ordered  
"SHUT UP BOY WE GOT THIS YOU'RE ONLY GETTING IN THE WAY!" Artemis argued and I grumbled, Demon dude swiped at a hunter she hit a tree snapping her spine, she'd be lucky if she would be able to walk again. She fell and smashed her head on a rock dead on impact. At Least she won't have to worry about walking anymore. I charged at him again spinning my Naginata slicing his thigh, Ember started cheering again, I hit an artery, now time to make it bigger, I spun around slicing his side, I tried to keep on moving but I tripped on a log and as I was falling, deadass he roundhouse kick to the gut. I flew back by the hunters clutching my stomach and E did an Ooooh she spawned in spirits as an audience.  
The demon dude started running at me, "Emberly can you help a little?" I asked  
"But this is fun," she said innocently, my nose started bleeding. I stood up a little the crowd started to cheer. Tap Artemis with Ichor dried on her arm and soaking her helping to heal her hunters over half of them were out of commission the rest are either helping with healing while others were standing guard. Only two were standing beside me Sasha, and a youngster definitely under ten and new by her stance her, I looked at her, "I'll keep you safe," I said reassuringly she looked at me, "I don't need you to keep me safe," she said roughly, I smiled, I like her, I thought.   
We charged the others shot arrows walking toward him he ran at me, I slid under him slicing his dick and he roared spun around and tried stomping on me. I rolled out of the way and sliced his tendon he roared falling on one knee the little one jumped on his back and he flipped her over. Demon boy went for the kill I parried it and the sword landed beside her head, She stabbed him in the neck and I stabbed his skull, "This is just the beginning," The demon. Said before his body wisped away, the audience started cheering, I put my Naginata on my back, "Could've used some help," I said  
"Hellboy and Time said to the only step in when you are gonna die," She defended  
"That wasn't almost dying?" I asked the audience went ooooh and looked at Emberly she started walking passed me  
"You're still alive, aren't you?" She said slapping my butt.  
End  
Leave a review it helps with quality and motivation


	5. yeeyee

Chapter 4

I’ve been given a new mission, A demon has escaped from hell, I killed him but the fates want me to look into it. They felt a big change in events but have no idea what's happening with it with very little control. I was talking to people and reading through documents of the destruction of the demons to find a center point and he was going south ever since then.  
I was at the Massif Central his supposed start well, as close as I can get. There was a camp, as one of England's colonial forts. I went to move closer I was up in a tree. There a railroad going through the middle into a mine inside the fort. Around it, there were big ass Inn type rooms and a kitchen that was Currently grilling some humanoid creatures I have no idea what type but I know it ain't humans, maybe that one is to the far right? Back to before the residents are the problem they change from right ft to 20 ft tall. Luckily it seems like taller ones were rarer. The tallest one was 50 feet tall looks like a red ghoul he had a red cape and horns. He held a fork (spear type) I jumped down and snuck in the wood was a dark red and was starting to crack a little there were a weapons rack holding big ass axes and swords.   
I walked by a bigger house, the house rolled with the power I felt pressure by me to kneel it was like meeting Chaos in person. I quickly got out of there and snuck towards the mine, it opened up and curved downwards there were abandoned mine carts filled with precious jewels and resources leftover pickaxes and shovels scattered around the area. I went deeper avoiding demons and ghouls. I saw at the bottom was a gateway, its energy reeked of evil and Pain it was a force darker and more tortuous than Tartarus. It was made of stone with symbols of Hell the place I am fighting the Christian devils  
Back at the mansion  
I went through the door into the mansion, "HOLY SHIT EMBERLY!" I exclaimed Emberly ran down the stairs, "What?" She asked I exclaimed to her what happened. "So what's your plan?" She asked I shook my head, "I have no idea. I can't do much with the Christian Pantheon. That guy is Chaos level powered it's like a child demigod fighting an Olympian type of power," I explained she just nodded, "good thing I'm a good type of level compared to your demi-god weakling ass," she replied smiling, "Seriously, how will I deal with this?" I asked,  
"I'll do some research but on another one of Chaos's pet planets there are rumors of a dangerous poison that one drop can take down any being no matter how powerful," she said seriously, I listened to her in disbelief. How can a drop of something kill beings as powerful as Chaos, "How, how is this possible?" I asked she shrugged,   
"I heard it developed on its own or was taken from another Pantheon," she replied,  
"How do we get it?" I asked,  
"We buy it off a dealer, we should be careful of the gods there don't take too kindly to foreigners," she warned I just nodded, and she started walking away  
"When are we leaving?" She just turned around,  
"Now," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world,  
"Thus is pretty ducking fantastic an out to assassinate a person as powerful as the creator of the universe," I muttered walking to my room.  
Time skip  
I was walking through an alley-way on a random planet I have no idea what the name is, to get a poison I found out about an hour ago to kill a person that can probably kill me Thanos style. Emberly led me down a sewer area that was filled with people, this is pretty shitty, I thought we took a couple turns and I'm running into everybody. We wore cloaks (well for me it's my normal armor) to blend in easier everyone looked like ogres here and we're extremely buff, and Emberly acted like an old lady to cover up her use for her staff.   
My spear sword thing is in a canister thing so it extends for when I want, although I won't likely use it here for the right space and people. We went to an area to the side and she started to a guy, but something was wrong, we were being followed a smell remained the same for the entire time from going through the city to the sewer everything changed but this one specific smell, "Emberly," I said tapping her shoulder she ignored me, " Emberly," I said a little louder she kept on talking to the guy, "Emberly!," I whispered screamed, "What," she replied obviously frustrated, "I'm trying to buy-,``''Not Right now we are being followed," I interrupted, "What do you mean we are being followed?" She asked and I explained to her the situation, "a girl follows us," I said   
“or a man with a micropenis and tit," Emberly mumbled. I looked at her annoyed I don't want to deal with some sucked up God's assistant, "What's the plan?" She asks I shrugged, "Finish buying the poison, she won't attack us very soon," I said we finished buying a liquid hoping it was good enough, I walked out of the sewer being happy to breathe fresh air again. Neon lights buzzed around me and people kept on running around and driving flying cars this a rather urban planet, "Any Word on the stalker?" Emberley asked I shook my head, "Nah she disappeared," I replied, "wanna see how the food is here?" I asked,  
"Yeah that'll be nice," She replied,  
We walked for a couple of minutes until we found a bar it was more of a mixed-race considering it was a middle-class area. A waitress took us to a table we ordered drinks obviously alcoholic and started talking it was mostly gossip that has been happening around the world and in the team, company, what the fuck are we. Other than that just gossip she apparently also bought some drugs in as long with the poison and hoping not to mix it up. By now she is on our fourth drink she is drunk now. Knowing she was gonna get drunk got water after the second one. The waitress comes by, "want another drink?" She asks, "Water to go will do just fine, thank you," I said,  
"No, I want some beer," Emberly argued, "No, you are gonna have water now, your drunk," I said she hit the table with her fist," I want beer," she said raising her voice, the waitress stood there confused on what to do, "She will have one water to go," I said, "I WANT BEER!" She yelled I could tell she was about to throw a tantrum, "Give the nice lady here some beer the drunker they are the less they'll resist," a fat man said, I debated whether or not I should throw a knife in the man's face or not, pros he's dead more women safe hopefully not more children but that's a possibility.  
Cons the police will look for me and I could traumatize the whole bar, and he could just be a prick making a joke, plus it's not my job, I just need to get Emberly out of the bar. The waitress came back with two water cups, Emberly took hers and threw it at me, I ducked and it hit the guys behind us, well shit. "Who do you think your messing with pipsqueak," announced the man behind us, he was an elf tall and relatively muscular but like a boxer, Emberly giggled, "Sorry sir, I'm a bit drunk. I and my friend here is about to leave," I announced and started to leave.   
The guy put his hand up to block me, "Oh no you don't just get to leave disrespecting me like that," he announced  
, "lAM I RIGHT GUYS," he yelled putting his hands up in a dramatic fashion the bar cheered along with Emberly. Bets get passed around I could tell only Emberly better on me the guy looking confused seeing no way out of this I just hope we don't get arrested. I took off my cloak and shirt and gave them to Emberly leaving me with only pants and the guy did the same he had tribal tattoos on him.   
He charged at me punching I swerved around it and he tries another.   
He was extremely fast he did a jab I sidestepped out of the way grabbed his arm and kneed him in the gut and stepped out of the way putting my hands up bouncing on my toes. He got back and grabbed a chair tried hitting me with it. I punched it breaking the chair dramatically and tried kicking his gut he grabbed my leg and swung me into a table. I rolled out of the way as he breaks the table, Superman, punching the area I was at. I kicked his butt as he tumbles. He turned around and does a series of jabs and hooks I simply swerve out of the way stepping backward. I caught one of them ND punch him in the face, giving him a bloody nose. He fainted a jab and went for a hook and made me stumble, Emberly laughed and I looked at her in betrayal.   
I regained my composure and put my hands back up, I predicted feint and fucked uppercut him he stumbled back and tripped falling over. Right and there the police rushed in, I took Emberly and ran through the back avoiding tasers. We rushed into the back out to an Alleyway running away from the police.   
I heard Sirens coming in our direction, I dashed out of the area into the street the police cars rushed to our areas. We ran into another when I was at the end of the alleyway I realized that Emberly wasn't there she was laying down with handcuffs in the middle of the street.  
I dashed towards her with my Naginata in hand, I heard two shots of electricity flying towards me at low voltage and spun my Naginata blocking them. Toi more came and I sidestepped out of the way one charged me with a metal Baton I spun my spear sword and sliced at his chest he was too far away to take a hit I kept fake stabbings him making him walk back so I could get to Emberly. I suddenly felt a stabbing pain in my arm like a needle and an electric shock ran through my body, I blacked out.  
I woke up in a jail cell, it was cold smelled like shit and my neighbor is loud as fuck. I felt the power relative to the demon, I'm fucked, "I'm here to pick up Liam and Emberly I'm their mother," Chaos announced the guy asked for some information which she stated proudly. A guy came over and unlocked my cell, "Good luck," the guard said,  
"Thanks," I replied  
I walked over to see Chaos tapping her foot with her arms crossed Emberly walked over from another hallway looking terrified when the guards brought us up in the middle holding our collars, "Hey mom," Emberly and I said, I could tell Chaos was furious. She came over and took us by our ears and pulled us to a Limousine and threw us in. She sat in front of us, "Do you guys know how irresponsible that was? Liam, you could've gone to prison for 50 years? You almost killed a police officer.   
Emberly, you should know better of you ever get drunk again, I'll kill you, and you to Liam you're supposed to help her you guys are friends you should take care of each other," she ranted and kept on going repeating herself how irresponsible it is and how the other champions don't do this save Nikoda and Oliver, "Liam I know you have a big enemy to deal with, but this is not a way to deal with it, you to Emberly, this is the most powerful enemy you guys will most likely deal with in your lives and I'm glad you're doing it together, but you have to be responsible," Chaos said, with us nodding, "So no punishment?" Emberly asked still slightly drunk, "No," Chaos said laughing, "Oh, no, I'm going to have Nekoda train you guys as hard as you want, you have no idea how much I've been having him hold back on you guys," Chaos answered and I felt my hope for living drain away.  
Tell me how much you guys like the length now and any criticism you guys have. This is only an early plot in the story once they defeat these guys the actual plot will set, this is how did we get here area. I should've done it in flashbacks but It's already been rewritten once.


	6. chapter sixx

Chapter seven  
Flashback  
I was east of Prussia more specifically Wolfsschanze, or Wolf's Lair. I’m at were the infamous Adolf Hitler lived during the second world war, and I’m on a kill mission. I got out of my car and walked up to the door, “Invitation sir,” The guard asked and I gave it to him a white piece of paper with the Führer signature and a badge of the swastika. I walked people were dancing around, chandeliers everywhere. I started to look around the daughter of Zeus, around seven years old, Hitler walked in the room, everyone snapped with the Hitler salute, “Heil Hitler,” sounded off around the room. He eventually nodded and we went back to the drinks and socializing. He had an air of confidence and authority around him.   
I walked out of the main room taking my jacket and tie to reveal a Jewish camp uniform. I took a tray and Apron from a random server, then changed the mist. I went to where she is believed to be, but it was unknown since she was going against her own fate it’s just too dangerous for people like her to be around,  
it’s safer this way. I found her walking towards a storage room, I followed her from a couple of feet behind and went into it with her, she quickly turned around and tried to scream but I covered her mouth I took out a stiletto dagger and stabbed her heart killing her instantly. I put her body in a finished box of wine and put it where the trash is. I then walked out and snapped my fingers again wiping their memories for the time being and finished her shift. I later hid in a bush out of sight and escaped to where I was staying at the time, finishing my mission.  
Real-Time  
I woke up with a startle, I that I took as my own, after that… I stayed within the mythological world through the times, I’m less into the champion stuff now, with the advancements in technology the fates are more useful and can make more stuff happen. Like it’s easier to have an email miss send, then have a messenger be late or killed and have to worry about his punishment. I put on bronze Spartan armor with my spear shortsword and shield.  
time skip  
I sat in a tree waiting, Kronos got some unexpected reinforcements for Christmas and they're about to fuck with fate. I listened closely for movement I already which way they were coming through, I placed traps already. They came under and I pressed a button, poison darts shot through and a trap door fell leading into celestial bronze spears. I threw some greek firebombs at them killing more, tap there were five more two cyclops and three hellhounds.   
I jumped down throwing a smoke bomb tap, I threw three knives killing the hellhounds, “Who’s there!” bellowed a cyclops, I wrapped a celestial bronze chain and ran at him full speed and launched off a rock, I punched him in the nose breaking it. He fell down and I punched him again killing him. I looked at the next one and he charged me with a club. He slammed it down and I jumped out of the way and ran at him whipping my chain at his leg, pulling it making him fall. I then grabbed a knife and stabbed him in the head-turning him into gold dust.  
I walked away to where the demi-gods are going to fight the manticore. I jumped up into a tree and ate a candy bar listening to the fight, ooof that gotta hurt, hide it better, you should’ve been taught to use your empathy link now it’s been what, six months a year? I’m so proud of Nico right now, man that was awesome. I gotta say that Annabeth girl is smart, she’s surely going to make powerful half-blood in the future, she’s gonna need to I don’t want to be here any longer. Man, the guys cocky it’s starting to scare me.   
Heli’s coming, I'll have to take care of that later… nvm, Artemis will have it. Annabeth to the rescue, the guys stupid to not noticing her footprints in the snow like wtf. Dr. Thorn took out a liquid and jammed it into his arm, somethings wrong his heartbeat starts to pump faster and harder, and I should’ve noticed it he had something. He transformed into his true form. His spikes flew hitting Percy’s shield breaking it. Fuck the Hunters won’t be here in time.   
I threw down a smoke bomb, a mix of what's happening echoed through the Demi-gods and an angry who’s there from the monster. I threw five throwing knives at him, and he shot needles blocking one. He must be on some steroids or something. I pulled out my spear and snuck by him and stabbed his back and he roared in pain and attempted to swing his tail at me but I rolled away before it could hit me. By now the smoke has cleared and we were staring each other down, I heard the hunting horn behind me and Dr. Thor threw his needles at us I sliced threw mine and the veteran hunters dodged but sadly one or two got hit. Annabeth turned invisible, "well then, this will be fun," He said with a smirk. Annabeth jumped up on his back and he turned around hitting her and he ran over to her and grabbed her. The hunters shot arrows at the manticore. I grabbed one that would've hit her heart but one hit her shoulder and the other the manticore. Dr. Thorn growls jumping off the cliff with Annabeth. I started to walk away leaving the commotion of Percy and Zoe away. An arrow penetrates the tree in front of me, "Can you not?" I asked,   
“Stay, I wish to speak to you,” Artemis replied speak to her one of the fates said fuck off I replied Do this, mission for us, it’s time to set up a new generation I turned around and nodded walking to her, “fine,” I said walking to her, “Hunters set up camp,” Artemis said and they complied. I walked into her camp but she stopped me and pointed somewhere.   
I stood there silently, “What? Boy, are you blind this is our camp you can’t come here!” She practically yelled I decided to stay silent, she growled, “Go set up your camp somewhere else,” She said pissed off I walked away, “watch out or you may blow steam from your ears,” I mumbled suicidally. She shot an arrow at me in so I leaned out of the way,   
“Wow a shot in the back that's dirty, but I guess I should’ve expected it from you,” I yelled at her making her growl and stomp out of away. I started a fire and sat on a log, I sat there for a couple of minutes when Percy, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca sat with me, “Why are you here,” Thalia asked, “The fates wanted me here,” I said and they gave me a weird look, “What? They got in a tricky area so I have to help them,” I said  
“Who are you?” Bianca asked   
“Liam, I’m just an immortal,” I said Thalia looked at me suspiciously but decided to let it go for now. Bianca just looked out of it, Nico looked excited and Percy plus Grover looked distraught. I felt Artemis’s aura come up, “Yes my lady?” I said sarcastically she growled a little, “I want to speak to you and Bianca,” She ordered, “Only if you swear on Styx that the hunters won’t interact with Nico unless he’s in danger,” I replied  
“No,” She replied  
“Well then we aren’t coming,” I said everyone gave me a weird look  
“Excuse me, but I’m a god and am above you,” She said  
“Okay Boomer,” Was my reply  
“Excuse me,” she said  
“You’re a Boomer,” I said  
“Haha, SHE’S A BOOMER,” Nico exclaimed with me smiling. Little Nico then started chanting boomer while dancing around. Everyone paled, I was laughing my ass off whole Artemis was fuming, "Stop!" she screamed, if a face could get any paler it'll look like Percy's, he looked like Hades in a fetal position, "Now will you swear on Styx that you or your hunters won't interact with the demi-gods and satyr here unless they're in immediate danger," I said calmly like a parent reasoning with its child. She just nodded, "I swear to Styx that I or my hunters won't interact with the Demi-gods and satyr unless they're in immediate danger," Artemis said with her hand raised, I was actually surprised it was that easy.   
Artemis led us through her camp, insults were thrown at me the entire way. We eventually reached the tent, “sit down please,” everyone sat down and I leaned on a support beam behind the demi-gods, “would you mind sitting?” Artemis asked,  
“no, I prefer to stand,” I replied, we bickered back and forth a bit until she finally gave in, a game of control.  
“So Bianca, there are two questions I want to ask you if that’s alright with you of course?” Artemis asked and I rolled my nub eyes, Bianca nodded scared “what did the manticore say before my hunt came?” Artemis started out unknowingly to her uncomfortable feelings. Bianca said what the manticore said, the great stirring (monsters rising), the General (Atlas), “and then he injected himself with a steroids type thing,” Bianca said  
“What can you tell me about this steroids?” I asked   
“Excuse me now I’m executing the interview,” Artemis interjected  
“You hear there are these steroids for monsters coming around and you complain when I ask for details?” I responded  
“I don’t care, must respect me I’m a goddess!” Artemis yelled  
“I have no respect for you Olympian Gods you feel powerless for a night so you must hurt everyone else to feel like your more powerful than everyone else. Your the exact same thing as a bully,” I argued back feeling blood rush in my face,  
" You come in here invited, and you disrespect me in my camp, who the fuck do you think you are!" She screamed, I changed my age to twelve with my armor shrinking with me to fit perfectly and took off my helmet, "Remember me now bitch," I said,  
"How?" she asked  
"You know the Fates?" I asked she nodded, "I'm their champion," I replied I could still tell they're confused.  
"So every Primordial has their champion, they do tasks for their patron, I'm one of those people," I explained like they're idiots  
"Really? Prove it?" She demanded  
"What do you mean I'm still alive aren't I," She said she shook her head,   
" All males lie," Zoe said  
"Alright then, I’m secretly a spy for the government," I said  
" I even doubt that,” Zoe said and I glared at her.  
“Uhh what’s wrong, little lieutenant scared of a man,” I said in a demeaning tone  
“Why would I be scared of you, I remember correctly you were the one screaming for mercy,” Zoe replied,  
"and you think you can make me beg again?" I said looking down swinging my shortsword around like a toy. Zoe growled and grab her hunting knife,  
"Oh I'll make you beg," She said glaring at me and I smirked at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long I had some trouble in how the conversation goes and what way the story would go in the future Hope you like it bye.


End file.
